DRAGON BALL EXENON
Summary DRAGON BALL EXENON is an original story created by SolarSoup. In this story, [[Goku|'Goku']] is sent on a "mission" by the [[Grand Priest|'Grand Priest']] to fix the multiversal distortion that Super Shenron's granted wish has caused. The Grand Priest explains to Goku that the wish to restore the universes has brought back the 6 Universes (13-18) that had been erased millions of years ago by [[Zeno|'Zeno']].' The Grand Priest claims that this causes a time distortion to spread throughout the multiverse - as this was a reversed decision that has been rotten over 60 million years in the past. The Grand Priest formed a resetting key that was present beyond lightyears of a portal that he sent Goku in. Grand Priest warns Goku that he may never return if he is not careful. Goku takes this message to heart and travels in. However, little did Goku know that this was all a play made by the Grand Priest to trap all of the Universes, Including Universe 7, into the multiversal distortion that has been formed. As the portal formed by the Grand Priest was not actually the key to end the distortion, it was the distortion itself. Goku finds himself trapped in millions of alternate universes, all with different people, with different battles to overcome and the truth to learn. The Grand Priest's only true worry was if anyone would be able to find the key that had been formed, but it was unlikely. The time that it would take the distortion to overcome the multiverse would be very short, and Zeno would not notice as it would not be explicit erasure, and that was exactly the Grand Priest's plan. Arcs The True Book Of Legend Arc Goku finds himself in a red pastured world, meeting with a Namekian that has been promoted by the gods. His name was King Zalama, and Goku apprehends to meet him in person. Goku finds about the seeming "truth" that Zalama has told him, about the Grand Priest's Plan. Goku is still not sure if he should trust Zalama. Goku believes that he is in the past, but Zalama tells him he is in the exact same time. Zalama explains that Goku himself has been trapped in the distortion, and it is almost impossible to form a way out. Zalama explains that the Grand Priest concealed Zalama and his crew in the distortion, and explains that the distortion had existed millions of years ago, it just had no energy to expand. Zalama presents Goku to his crew member, 'Cu-Cu, a Primal Saiyan that so happens to be a fighter. His power had been weakened over the years, so Goku did challenge him to a fight. Cu-Cu was to accept, but he paused the idea as he went on to explain to Goku about the True Book Of Legend. Zalama and Cu-Cu wrote the True Book of Legend, that had explained from every atom of the multiverse to the biggest wonders to ever exist, and the truth about the Grand Priest and angel's purposes. The Grand Priest quickly eliminated this book and found that Zalama knew the truth, and rapidly trapped him in the existing distortion. This had caused it to grow exponentially, and the universes 13-18, including the one that Cu-Cu lived in, 18, were erased. This Book of Legend was rebuilt in the Namekian Book of Legend a few years later, but hid the truth. Finally, Cu-Cu goes on to explain to Goku that all people who are erased are sent to the distortion, and the bringing back of Cu-Cu's own universe did not help Cu-Cu live because he was already trapped in the distortion at the hands of the Grand Priest, not at the hands of universal erasure. The Grand Priest made sure to keep both Zalama, Cu-Cu and the rest of their crew trapped while the restored Universes were kept alive. And all of it, therefore, has caused the multiversal distortion to grow so much that it becomes a threat to all living things existing in space. Cu-Cu and Goku's fight begin. They have a decently long fight, but Goku uses his god-ki infused base form in order to overpower Cu-Cu's regular base form. Cu-Cu then exclaims at Goku's god ki, as he is able to sense it. Goku is surprised at his abilities, then Cu-Cu realizes that Goku's mastery of god ki was obtained from training with the angels, the Grand Priest's children. Cu-Cu nods, although being mortal enemies with the Grand Priest, acknowledges Goku's god strength mastery obtained. Cu-Cu could also tell that Goku performed the Primal Saiyan ritual in order to obtain this god ki. Cu-Cu claims Goku has brought back a true Primal Saiyan's strength back into picture and will be able to defeat the Grand Priest in his heir. Goku, well knowing how strong they are, nods and takes it upon himself to defeat them. Cu-Cu and Goku's fight progresses. As they continue, Cu-Cu pauses and shows Goku a true Primal Saiyan's power, [[Super Saiyan 4|'Super Saiyan 4']]. Goku was shocked at this new transformation, seeing new pathways in strength for himself that he could not imagine. Cu-Cu and Goku's fight ends as Goku transforms into [[Super Saiyan Blue|'Super Saiyan Blue']], driving the red pasture in all directions and making the wind blow absurdly. Goku waves at both Cu-Cu and Zalama one last time, and continues on his journey. He trusts them now, knowing that the Grand Priest had foiled plans and knowing that he was trapped in the distortion himself. But he would not give up as he would continue searching for the key, as in his nature to never give up finding for what he has to finish. Endless Space Arc . The Secret Angel's Arc . The Minister's Clones Arc . Time Travels Arc . The Legendary Fight Arc . Current Credits Dragon Ball Exenon Logo - by me "SolarSoup" / Zalama silhouette - by "Top Anime" / Saiyan OC picture used for Cu-Cu - by "Maniaxoi" Category:Fan series